Recuperando los años perdidos
by Umizu
Summary: La oportunidad de vivir nuevamente no siempre trae consecuencias positivas para Aioros... o cómodas. Reconstruir el Santuario parece mucho más fácil que recuperar la vida que apenas comenzabas. Y nunca olvides lo que ocurre con aquello que salvas.


**Recuperando los años perdidos**

**Capítulo 1**

**Cuestión de ego**

* * *

_"Nadie ha aprendido el sentido de la vida hasta que ha sometido a su ego para servir a sus hermanos."_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

El sol del mediodía caía con fuerza sobre las centenarias piedras del Coliseo. Pequeños futuros santos entrenaban bajo los inclementes rayos. No eran muchos y la mayoría no superaban los diez años pues llevaban poco tiempo de estar reclutando nuevos aprendices, pero era un gran avance. Estaban reconstruyendo el Santuario, juntos como debía de haber sido desde el principio. No podía estar más satisfecho con su vida. O su nueva vida.

Tenía catorce años el día en que murió y de haber seguido con vida tendría ahora veintiocho, pero quien quiera que se hubiera encargado de organizar su regreso había tenido la decencia de no meterlo en un cuerpo que no correspondía a su edad mental. Había pasado poco más de un año desde entonces.

Aioros recibió el pequeño pie que buscaba estrellarse en su mano, acompañado de un estallido de cosmos, pequeño y brillante como la punta de una estrella diminuta. En su mano contraria recibió a continuación el golpe de un pequeño puño y después otro. Puño, patada, patada, puño, puño. Vacilación. Aquella amazona en miniatura tenía una muy buena derecha y una defensa más que aceptable sumado a un control asombroso de su cosmos para su edad, pero le hacía falta endurecerse más. Todavía vacilaba mucho durante la ofensiva. Aunque lo compensaba con una gran inventiva, era impredecible. Aquello quedó patente cuando la siguiente patada hacia su brazo se convirtió en impulso que la elevó por el aire hasta la altura de su pecho. El joven solo tuvo que dar un movimiento veloz hacia un lado para esquivar el pie que pugnaba por estrellarse en su rostro.

Por mucho que aquella niñita que había encontrado perdida en los bosques se estuviera convirtiendo poco a poco en una fierecilla, él seguía siendo un santo dorado, por no decir que era cinco años mayor. Junet estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo entrenándola. No sería raro que dentro de otro año tuvieran que buscarle una nueva maestra, al paso que iba no tardaría de superar a la actual. Quizás Marín que era mayor y más experimentada tratando con pequeñas promesas, pero por ahora la amazona de Camaleón se las estaba ingeniando muy bien para introducirla en la vida del Santuario.

- Suficiente. – Declaró el arquero dorado extendiendo un brazo al frente para indicar un alto. – Veo que has avanzado muchísimo, Calixta, felicidades. – Le alabó, y era cierto. Once meses atrás, aquella pequeña no habría sido capaz ni de aplastar un mosquito con sus manos, ahora se atrevía a intentar patearlo en la cara. Que algún día fuera a conseguirlo era otra cosa.

- Muchas gracias, maestro Aioros, por entrenar hoy conmigo en ausencia de mi maestra. – Contestó la niña con una respetuosa reverencia, sin duda enseñada por Junet que ya llevaba mucho tiempo de compartir costumbres con cierto japonés.

Aioros contuvo una mueca, entre frustrado y enternecido. Le había tomado meses convencerla de que dejara de llamarlo "señor", como para que ahora agregara un nuevo apelativo a su nombre. Él prefería ser simplemente Aioros, pero había descubierto hace mucho tiempo que los niños tenían sus propias ideas, y Calixta en específico era especialmente terca para según qué cosas y tenía una opinión personal muy bien definida de lo que era correcto hacer y decir.

Observó sus alrededores, dejando que el viento agitara sus risos castaños. De todos los aprendices, Calixta era prácticamente la única mujer, por ahora. Y quizás esa la razón de su veloz avance pues tenía a la totalidad de amazonas, que tampoco eran tantas, pendientes de su educación. Hasta Shaina ponía de su parte cuando se sentía con suficiente ánimo para tratar con niños.

También era la mayor. El resto de los niños podían darse el lujo de avanzar lentamente, habían comenzado su noviciado a edades más tempranas, el más joven tenía seis años y mucho tiempo para entrenarse, pero Calixta, con casi once, debía esforzarse el doble si quería convertirse en una luchadora tan competente como el resto de sus rivales y aspirar a una armadura de categoría.

Mientras cavilaba, la mirada plateada de la máscara no se despegaba de la figura del joven Sagitario. Debajo del metal, los ojos rebosaban admiración y felicidad por la oportunidad de compartir un entrenamiento con quien consideraba como su héroe. La vida que llevaba ahora se la debía a Aioros y haría todo por hacerlo sentir orgulloso y demostrarle que era digna de la oportunidad que le había dado. Calixta no quería ni recordar en dónde estaría de no ser porque había tenido la audacia de escapar de la vida que estaba destinada a llevar y la suerte de encontrarle a él... o que él la encontrara. No había hablado al respecto, cada vez que le preguntaban sobre su historia se cerraba por completo y no había modo de sacarle palabra alguna. Aioros era el único que había respetado su silencio pues había visto la desesperación en aquellos ojos grandes y oscuros antes de que la máscara de amazona cubriera para siempre su rostro de muñequita.

- Debo supervisar a los otros, así que hemos terminado por ahora. – Concluyó Aioros revolviendo los suaves cabellos oscuros de la niña a modo de despedida para dirigirse a los otros niños, cuyos maestros también estaba ausentes, y que había puesto a entrenar en parejas.

Con una nueva despedida cortés, Calixta corrió a las primeras gradas donde había dejado sus pertenencias, incluyendo un odre con agua, y comenzó a deshacerse de las protecciones que usaba para los entrenamientos. Mientras, Aioros procedió a moverse entre las parejas de aprendices, corrigiendo errores aquí y allá, antes de dar por terminada la lección de la mañana.

El campo comenzó a llenarse de caballeros que pasaban por sus aprendices, habiendo terminado con las responsabilidades que los habían mantenido ocupados esa mañana en particular, y agradeciendo al arquero el haberse ocupado de los niños a lo que este restaba importancia, lo hacía encantado. Decidió hacer algo de tiempo antes de volver a sus propias responsabilidades en Sagitario y buscó un lugar para sentarse. Si, pensó, se sentía bastante satisfecho con su nueva vida.

- ¡Aioros! ¡Hey, Aioros!

- En serio, ¡¿en dónde se metió el mocoso?!

Aunque había ciertas desventajas con esa supuesta nueva vida tan satisfecha que en ese momento se materializaron en la forma de dos jóvenes que andaban alocadamente entre las gradas, llamando la atención del Coliseo completo con su mera presencia. Aioros no pudo evitar mirarlos con afecto. Aquellos pequeños, adorables y escandalosos chiquillos que había tenido a su cuidado hacía tantos años se habían convertido en unos altos, bien parecidos y escandalosos adultos. Era él quien se había quedado atrás, pensó no pudiendo evitar una punzada de resentimiento por la vida que se había perdido. Pero aún así sonrió a los dos dorados que por fin le habían divisado, cómodamente sentado en las gradas más altas del Coliseo. Les hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolos a unírsele.

- ¡Aquí está el héroe favorito del Santuario! – Exclamó Milo dejándose caer a su lado y rodeando el cuello de Aioros con su brazo, revolviéndole los risos castaños en el proceso, con las respectivas protestas por parte del arquero.

- ¡Milo! ¡Deja en paz a mi hermano! – Reclamó Aioria arrancando, literalmente, al más joven de brazos del Escorpio para abrazarlo a su vez contra sí.

He ahí la desventaja a la que se había referido en sus pensamientos nada más ver aparecer a ese par. Desde el día en que habían vuelto del Inframundo, se había convertido en el más joven habitante de las doce casas, sin contar a Kiki, con todo lo que aquello implicaba. Desde la amable condescendencia de Mu, similar a como trataba a su aprendiz, al explosivo afecto de Aldebarán. El sincero, aunque tímido, acercamiento de Saga que buscaba restaurar su antigua amistad, a los torpes intentos de forjar una nueva de Kanon y Fabrizio (que jamás conseguiría que lo llamara Máscara Mortal). El descubierto instinto sobreprotector de Aioria sobre su hermanito mayor y la calmada indiferencia de Shaka que no se fijaba en menudencias como la edad. La afabilidad del antiguo maestro Dohko, que de todas formas trataba a todos como niños. El descarado de Milo que parecía encantado con la idea de dejar de ser el más joven y lo trataba como un mocoso… o una mascota. La inseguridad de Shura que, igual que Saga, buscaba de nuevo su amistad. La ecuanimidad de Camus que lo trataba igual que a todos y procuraba frenar, cuando podía, las ocurrencias de Milo sobre él. Y el desconcierto de Afrodita que nunca tenía idea de con cuánta deferencia tratarlo.

De ahí que le gustara pasar a supervisar los entrenamientos de los aprendices de vez en cuando. Los niños lo trataban con respeto, cosa que los no tan niños parecían haber olvidado.

- Ya, cállate, Milo. Todos saben que saludas a Seiya de la misma forma. – Le espetó Aioros cuando pudo, por fin, liberarse del abrazo de boa de su hermano y pronunciar algo más que gruñidos.

Los cinco de bronce, como se les conocía Seiya y sus amigos, eran otra compañía que Aioros solía frecuentar. La admiración de chicos más cercanos a su edad también le ayudaba a su maltratado ego, tan pisoteado por la mayoría de sus compañeros dorados. Incluso Ikki, con todo lo poco delicado que podía llegar a ser, se cuidaba de no echarle en cara que había pasado de ser el gran y respetado héroe al nuevo protegido de su hermanito. El sólo pensar que por algún giro del destino se intercambiaran los papeles con Shun, hacía que al Fénix se le erizaran todas las plumas de su armadura.

- Bien, ya te encontramos, ¿qué era eso tan importante que necesitabas de Aioros? – Dijo Aioria, primero a su hermano y luego a Milo, que se había pateado medio Santuario, arrastrando al león en el camino, para encontrar al más joven.

Y esa era otra de las desesperantes nuevas manías de Aioria. Tomar la iniciativa en las conversaciones sin dar tiempo a Aioros de formarse una opinión al respecto. El hecho de que años atrás él hubiera actuado de la misma forma con su hermanito no tenía nada que ver. El pequeño león era solo un niñito en aquel entonces mientras que él era el hermano mayor y era su deber protegerlo y educarlo. Por mucho que Aioria fuera ahora el mayor, el arquero ya se consideraba lo suficientemente grandecito para tener que soportar esos tratos.

Milo se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Aioria y recostó su espalda en la grada superior, en una pose que hacía lucir la perfecta anatomía de su torso y brazos, libres de armadura, ante los ojos femeninos y masculinos que curioseaban más abajo en su dirección. Aioros se mordió el labio para no soltar una risita, desde niño se notaba que Milo, con toda la seriedad y madurez que podía adoptar en una batalla, sería un exhibicionista presumido.

- ¿Necesitaba una razón? Hace tiempo que no te dejas ver por tus vecinos, arquerito. – Comentó con guasa el escorpión.

- Porque yo, a diferencia de otros, tengo cosas que hacer en la mañana. – Contestó Aioros a toda velocidad antes de que Aioria le soltara algún improperio a su compañero por haberlo traído como idiota toda la mañana gritando el nombre de Aioros.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vigilar mocositos? – El desdén era patente en la voz de Milo. - ¿Y desde acá arriba? – Se puso una mano a modo de visera sobre los ojos, como si el campo lleno de niños que ya se retiraban con sus maestros estuviera a kilómetros de distancia y no unos metros.

- Alacrán exagerado, ya deja de fastidiar. – Dijo Aioria al fin, dándole un manotazo en la cabeza.

Aioros entendió el mensaje entrelíneas, "deja de fastidiar a mi hermano". Controló la imperiosa necesidad de rechinar los dientes.

- ¡Maestro Aioros! – Gritó una vocecita cuya dueña subía saltando por las gradas.

Aioria arqueó una ceja ante el apelativo con que se dirigía esa niña a Aioros y observó cómo se acercaba llena de emoción. Era una de las nuevas aprendizas, de hecho la única porque el resto eran niños. Marín le había hablado mucho de ella, lo orgullosa que estaba de que Junet se estuviera haciendo cargo de su educación y lo rápido que era su aprendizaje. La niña era en realidad diminuta, o al menos así se lo parecía. Delgada y recta como una ramita, y con una mata de cabello oscuro, corto y liso, húmedo por el sudor del entrenamiento.

Calixta se detuvo a escasa distancia y analizó a los dos dorados antes de saludar con timidez.

- Buenas tardes. – Dijo muy educadamente. – Mi maestra me mandó decir que va tardar en llegar y que alguien me acompañe de regreso al campamento de amazonas. – Explicó como toda una pequeña damita, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y moviendo los pies con nerviosismo.

Las expresiones de Aioria y Milo eran dignas de un poema, o de un chiste, al ver a Calixta dirigirse a Aioros de aquella forma. Nunca habían visto a una amazona, aunque fuera tan joven, pedirle algo a alguien de forma tan delicada y sutil, mucho menos que fuera educada. Y menos todavía a un santo dorado. Y todavía más raro, que lo hiciera con tanto respeto e inocente ilusión.

Aioros ni siquiera parpadeó ante la petición tan poco común. El Santuario podía llegar a ser peligroso para una niña sola. Los bravucones salían hasta por debajo de las piedras y no dudaban en meterse con los aprendices que se descuidaran. Y por normal general, una mujer, por muy amazona que fuera, corría más riesgo de toparse con bravucones con intenciones más complejas que simplemente dar una paliza. A menos que se convirtiera en alguien como Shaina o Marin, o se consiguiera un protector con la fama de Shun como Junet. Hasta entonces, Calixta necesitaría estar acompañada constantemente mientras paseara por el Santuario. A él no le molestaría hacer de escolta, la niña era una compañía agradable y, para qué negarlo, su admiración le sumaba dos rayitas más a su recientemente maltrecho ego. No se le pasaba por la cabeza que ella ya parecía haber obtenido un protector más que adecuado para mantener bravucones alejados hasta cuando no estuviera presente, su ego tampoco llegaba a tanto.

- Por supuesto, pequeña. – Sonrió dulcemente poniéndose en pie y procurando por todos los medios que no se notara su huida de aquellos dos.

Aioria habría apostado la armadura de Leo a que la pequeña amazona se había sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello. Su hermano tenía una sonrisa matadora y conocía perfectamente sus efectos sobre el género femenino porque él tenía una igual.

Con un veloz "nos vemos", Aioros se despidió y comenzó a bajar las gradas con Calixta pegada a sus talones. Al darle alcance no tuvo reparo en aferrarse al brazo del dorado con sus dos manitas y caminar pegada a él.

- Esa niña casi ha anunciado su intención de casarse con Aioros. – Medio bromeó Milo viendo a la parejita alejarse caminando, con la pequeña bien sujeta del brazo de su acompañante, si fuera más alta hasta habría apoyado la cabeza en su hombro. La niña sí que sabía marcar territorio. El Escorpio sólo podía imaginar la mirada enamorada que de seguro adornaba los ojitos de Calixta cada vez que veía al arquerito. Su fino sentido de la comprensión femenina se lo decía a gritos. Y no es que el aludido se quejara al respecto.

Maldito suertudo, pensó con burla.

El león no respondió al comentario de inmediato, demasiado concentrado en evitar que su tren de pensamiento siguiera por el camino que empezaba a trazar Milo. No tenía remedio, el hombre era capaz de hacer una telenovela de las situaciones más inocentes.

- Ya cállate, alacrán. Es Aioros y una niña de quienes estás hablando. – El tono agrio de su voz era casi palpable. Imaginar las cosas que estaría imaginando el alacrán pervertido no le haría bien ni sería realista.

Pero Aioria se encargaría de vigilar aquella amazonita con ojos de halcón.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Algún día X3

Este fanfic fue concebido en una etapa de despecho... si, despecho porque mis archivos más valiosos me abandonaron (a.k.a. mi disco duro externo se descompuso y fue imposible recuperar mis fanfics).

Luego de llorar un rato y pensar en qué haría ahora me sobrevino una idea a la que no dejé de darle vueltas. Hay muchos fics post-hades en los que los dorados vuelven a la vida. No hay muchos con Aioros como protagonista. Menos en los que reviva en la edad que tenía al morir. Y me pregunté, ¿cómo se sentiría Aioros al respecto y cómo lo tratarían los demás siendo ahora ellos los mayores/adultos? Y surgió esto o.o A ver cómo le va.

Respecto a mi fanfic de Caribdis, ni yo sé qué será ahora de él puesto que perdí el archivo con las notas para los capítulos siguientes (si, escribo los capítulos por partes y en desorden XP), además de que estaba reescribiendo capítulos anteriores para darles mayor protagonismo a otros personajes y ahora murieron... Si este fic me levanta lo suficiente el ánimo podré retomar Caribdis.

Y bueno, conociéndome me leerán seguramente en un año XD Espero que no. Que hayan disfrutado y me dan su opinión, por favor :3


End file.
